ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed/Transcript
The transcript for Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed, a sequel to Avengers: The Symbiote War. The Story Script * Previous: Avengers: The Symbiote War/Transcript Paragraph 1 : (logos of Walt Disney Pictures and Marvel Comics are presented) : (film opens showing the Sanctuary II in space. Then, a fleet of spaceships approaches. A close-up to the lead ship reveals its symbol, indicating the ships belong to the Kree Empire. Scene shifts to inside the lead ship) : Kree Pilot: No sign of life on the ship, Lady Hala. It appears that there is no one onboard. : Hala the Accuser: Excellent. As long as not even Thanos is on the way, our mission will be fulfilled sooner than promised. : (as the Kree ship approach, a mysterious figure in the shadows is shown watching from inside the Sanctuary II) : Kree Mercenary: What are we searching for? : Hala the Accuser: (shows a hologram of the artifact) The Eternity Forge. Said to be the second most powerful artifact in the galaxy. Next to the Infinity Stones. And capable of harnessing Power and Reality themselves. : Kree Scientist: But, my Lady. This artifact was forged by the hands of the blacksmiths of Attilan centuries ago. Which means... only the Inhumans can harness its power. : Hala the Accuser: (turns off the hologram) But the Kree Empire was responsible for creating the Inhumans. And that will make us capable of wielding its power as well. So that we will fix the mistake the Supreme Intelligence made long ago. : (they move on, until they are attacked by dark constructs) : Kree Mercenary: My lady! What was that?! : Hala the Accuser: (they hear someone laugh) Only a traitor's child play. : (as the laughs continues, a cloud of dark energy appears. From the cloud, a black-armored Inhuman emerges) : Victor Kohl: Hala. Do you have to take every single goal of your so seriously? : Hala the Accuser: Victor Kohl. : Victor Kohl: Did you miss me? : Hala the Accuser: I never did. (draws her spear) Not have after the way you betrayed us for that Mad Titan. And almost broke his negotiations with Ronan. : Victor Kohl: (draws in sword-based construct) Are you sure it wasn't you and your master Ronan who betrayed me before? (they fight) I was his sworn reinforcer like you were. Always fulfilled what he demanded us to do! : Hala the Accuser: That was before the Terrigen Mist in our planet revealed to us who you truly are. And what you truly are. Nothing more than a undesirable exile of the Kree Empire. And an disgraced outcast, just like all who ever lived in Attilan. : (as the two continue fighting, the shadowed figure enters a room and finds the Eternity Forge. An alarm blurs as the turret aims at the vigilante, who destroys the turret with webbing) : Hala the Accuser: (hearing the alarm) What is this?! : Kree Scientist: (hacks one of the ship's security cameras and discovers the intruder in the Forge's room) There is another Inhuman in here, lady Hala. A female. : Hala the Accuser: Where is she? : Female Inhuman: (echoing voice) Right where you stand. : (Hala, Kohl and the Kree members are stunned to hear the voice. Suddenly, the Kree mercenary is punched four times by the camouflated Inhuman and swatted away by an uppercut) : Kree Scientist: Where are you?!! (shivers in panic. After a small suspenseful moment of silence, he sees red demonic eyes in the air) Lady Hala! She's...! (the Inhuman shocks his chest, paralysing him) : Victor Kohl: (the Inhuman walks towards Kohl and Hala and decloaks, revealing herself to be a female spider-based Inhuman with a black and white web suit, a black and crimson ninja hood, red demonic eyes and a green spider tattoo between her eyes. Kohl recognizes her in shock) Silk?! W-what are you doing here? How did you...? : Silk: (a close-up to her arm reveals she has a Space Stone teleportation ring) I got my own ride, Victor. Or do you prefer to be called "Exile"? Like everyone in Attilan calls you now? : Hala the Accuser: (draws her spear) If you are anything like this traitor, you will find no refuge here. Your fate will be decided by the Kree Empire! : Silk: And what "empire" exactly? If the king told me well, you destroyed your own planet when they wouldn't want to follow you. Or when your Supreme Intelligence wouldn't agree to follow your goal to wipe out the Inhumans or the survivors of Xandar. Wasn't that right? So how loyal were you to your empire, Hala? Or are you just the same flawed outcast Exile became? (Hala loses her temper and throws her spear at Silk, who dodges, causing the spear to hit the recovering Kree mercenary's chest. Silk knocks Hala unconscious with a flying kick and disappears again as Exile searches for her) : Exile: (emerges behind her) Unless you want me to dispose of you like I plan to do with Hala, give me the Forge and I may let you live. : Silk: And then what? You destroy Earth and the Inhumans who didn't listen to you and cast you out? (draws her arm's stingers) You know, Victor... you're actually good at many things you do and used to do. Lying never was one of them. Which's why you are and were always so bad at playing fool with people like me. Just like some others were always bad at lying to to Thanos. (Exile tries to attack her, but she dodges and strangles him with Electroshock Venom Zap from her hands) It's been fun. But now, it's time for us to part ways. (pulls a switch in her wristband, and dozens of Chitauri grenades implanted on the core of the ship begin to beep and supercharge. Silk teleports away with her teleportation ring as Exile realizes the situation. Scene shifts to Hala, who recovers from her bruises) : Kree Pilot: (radios Hala) My lady! The ship is wired to explode! : Hala the Accuser: (responds) Then what are you waiting for?! Get me out of here now! (she is teleported back into the lead ship) My plans are not over. : Exile: (as the ship begins to shake) I'm going to need more of me from Earth. This isn't over! (uses Darkforce to teleport away) : (the Kree fleet retreats as the Chitauri grenades explode and obliterate the Sanctuary II; One of the debris reaches the audience view as scene fades in black for the opening titles, which are presented in images of Inhumans showing off their powers) Walt Disney Pictures presents... in association with Marvel Comics... '''Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed' '''Paragraph 2' : (scene fades in to Midtown High School of Technology in Queens, New York. We see numerous students and teachers leaving school. We see Peter Parker and his classmates leaving school) : Anne Weying: Until next year, guys. Congratulations for your brilliant grades, and enjoy your holidays well. (the students and the students leave the classroom. She is later shown walking next to Parker) You seem pretty eager to enjoy your holidays, Peter. What have you got in mind? : Peter Parker: Aside from having these relaxing holidays... I saw plan for a really wonderful Christmas with aunt May. And... you know who else. Don't you? (she sees Kamala speaking with Liz and MJ) : Anne Weying: I know. And that's really sweet of you. What did you have in mind? : Peter Parker: After I've taken Kamala back home, I'll run to Mrs. Chen. She said she's setting some wonderful options for Christmas gifts. And I went there to check them out. : Anne Weying: And to be honest with you, Peter. I really feel pretty for you and Kamala. You two formed a really sweet young couple this year. (she then gives a sad expression) Which... I wish I could be too. : Peter Parker: I know what you're feeling. I'm really sorry if we couldn't save him (Eddie Brock). Really, we just... : Anne Weying: It's okay. I don't blame you. I don't blame any of you. This wasn't on you and the Avengers. It was on these men who broke him down. Eddie was just trying to do what heroes do, but then there came Drake and Jameson to bring this all on him. : Peter Parker: Well... at least, Eddie's got justice. You know that. Don't you? : Anne Weying: (clears her tears and smiles at him) Thanks to you and your friends. No doubt. (seeing the others enjoying themselves) So? Are you going to do your plans now or later. : Peter Parker: Well... the sooner, the better. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Hey, Punk Parker! (unamused, Parker just stares at him) Just take a look at my baby. (speaking of his new car, but Parker is still unimpressed) Ya know, I wish I could give you a ride, but you see, I already got like enough... : Peter Parker: (interrupts) Meh. Who says I need this little squeaky toy to ride my way home? I got a ride of my own. : Kamala Khan: So... the big cat's ready? : Peter Parker: Ready, set... and hot. (presses a button in his wristband, and everyone is stunned to hear the violent sound of a tiger roar) Okay, everyone. Relax. He's not gonna hurt you. (he approaches his motorcycle (which is cloaked) and reveals it to the students, who watch amazed as the motorcycle plays the sound of a tiger roar) : Ned: Behold. The Tiger is awake. (they applause) : Michelle "MJ" Jones: You finished it sooner than I imagined. : Peter Parker: What can I say? Mr. Stark selected me for this internship for a reason. : Kamala Khan: And that reason ended up becoming our ride? : Peter Parker: The best. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: (sarcastically) Yeah, yeah. Some nice kitten you built by yourself. But, my baby here's still the lightning. (speeds his car up) Yeeha! : Anne Weying: (to Parker about Thompson) Should we remind him that he's still going to attend to summer school? : Peter Parker: Well... (puts on his helmet) I'm in no hurry. (Kamala puts on her helmet and they hop on the Tiger) (to Weying) Going in to my aunt's restaurant today? (Weying nods yes) Alright. Merry Christmas. : Anne Weying: You too. : (Parker and Kamala wink at each other as he rides his way. After a regular ride, Parker drives the Tiger to his and Kamala's neighborhood, on which Kamala gets off the Tiger and shares a kiss with Parker, who rides around the streets. Along the way, he comes across America Chavez, who is riding her own motorbike and shares a friendly fist bump with him after noticing the Tiger, before they go separate ways. The sequence is followed by the song "Gimme Some Lovin'" by Steve Winwood, which plays in the background) : Background Lyrics: "Well, my temperature is rising, got my feet on the floor. Crazy people rocking 'cause they want to some more. Let me in baby, I don't know what you got. But you better take it easy 'cause this place is hot. And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it. You got to gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin' everyday." : (suddenly, Parker witnesses Thompson riding his car at maximum speed) : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Sup, Punk Parker? (as he continues laughing at Parker, he inadvertently crosses the traffic light with the stop light on. He and thumbs his nose back in Parker's direction) Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Nyah nyah nyah-- (suddenly, his car stops running and is lifted in air) YIKES! (it turns out that his car was levitated by Vision, who managed to stop Thompson's reckless driving from hurting a little girl in the street as a sheriff comes in to give Thompson a extremely expensive ticket, on which the penalty has Thompson's car getting confiscated, much to his embarrassing dismay. A serious-looking Parker simply does a before going his way on. The sequence is also followed by the song "Gimme Some Lovin'" by Steve Winwood, which continues playing in the background) : Background Lyrics: "And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it. .You got to gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin' everyday." : (as song slowly ends, Parker is shown visiting Mrs. Chen's shop and parks his motorbike. Again, he encounters Chavez) : America Chavez: I take it you built this handsome big cat in Stark Industries? : Peter Parker: Using what was left from numerous motorbikes that were trashed around... along with some Iron Legion units that got broken after the Avengers' assault on Madame Hydra's hideout in Scotland. : America Chavez: And some Chitauri batteries. If that's what Lang said you used. : Peter Parker: And what about you? How was your internship with the Avengers? : America Chavez: Pretty good actually. There was the initiation training. Power exam... you know, the usual. : (they meet Mrs. Chen in her shop) : Peter Parker: Hey, Mrs. Chen. : Mrs. Chen: How was your last school day this year, Peter? : Peter Parker: (as he gets a decorated winter coat, a fish-shaped handbag and two gift boxes) Only successful grades as expected. Also, as expected... : Mrs. Chen: Yes, I know. Flash got bad grades, and now he's going to summer school. (Peter nods for yes while preparing to pay his purchases) But he seemed so calm after this. Well... at least until... (points at Thompson's car outside, which is being carried away) : Peter Parker: It's what he does. Keeping himself calm in really bad situations so that no one will think of him as a dork. Because he keeps thinking he'll look like a dork if he get stressed in front of the others. : Mrs. Chen: But evidently, because of that attitude of his... it's clear that he's already a dork. : Peter Parker: No doubt. (his purchases are paid) You're gonna be in the Christmas party Aunt May's preparing? : Mrs. Chen: I'm taking high pleasure to join in. (Peter thumbs up and leaves. Then, she addresses to Chavez) Any plans in mind, America? : America Chavez: Little bit the same of him. If I say so myself. : (scene shifts to Parker parking the Tiger in his home's garage and putting the gift for aunt May beneath the Christmas Tree and the gift for Kamala on his bedroom's wardrobe) : Peter Parker: All done just like we planned. Not bad for a year of good work. (hears a police siren from far away and looks outside) Which, unfortunately, isn't much over yet. (he changes to Spider-Man and leaps into action) : (scene shifts to Mac Gargan / Scorpion commiting a bank robbery while acing the police. He is then intercepted by Spider-Man) : Mac Gargan: Well, well... look it is. (showing off his cybernetic whip. But, Spider-Man is unsurprised) Surprised to see my big improvement? : Spider-Man: As if you think I haven't seen this piece of scrap before. At least Toomes was the only one who had some sense in his mind, which was also the reason why the was the only one the Avengers liberated from jail. The one kind of which you're going back to. : Mac Gargan: Now that... (his cybernetic whip turns into a snake head) that's where we disagree. (he swings his whip at Spider-Man, who dodges as the whip hits a police car) : Spider-Man: (seeing the acid venom from Gargan's whip melting the police car) Well... you're more of a "scorpion" than I imagined. But let's see how long you can keep up with his attitude. (they continue fighting. Spider-Man partially damages the whip) : Mac Gargan: Nice. But not nice eno-- (interrupted by an incoming fireblast which sends him flying) : Spider-Man: (he looks up above and sees a new costumed superhero, who lands on the ground while slowing his fall with fire basts from his hands) Here's a new hero face in town. In a pretty cool costume. : Inferno: New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I presume. Call me Inferno. (they shake hands) : Spider-Man: Pleasure to meet you, Inferno. (they dodge an attack on them by Gargan; to Inferno) I suppose you have any important mission in this city? : Inferno: On the behalf of lord Black Bolt. Which involves the source of this thug's robot arm. : Spider-Man: Black Bolt? The king of the Inhumans off Attilan? : Inferno: The one and only. You already heard of him, didn't you? : Spider-Man: Once. But I did. : Mac Gargan: Now can you two bozos just shut up and let me slice your heads off?! : Spider-Man or Inferno: That would be a no. (Spider-Man webs Gargan down while Inferno melts the cybernetic arm with his fiery hands and removes the power core from the weapon) : Inferno: Sorry, product recalled. Also, no refunds. : Spider-Man: (Gargan tries to fire laser from his cyborg eye, but Spider-Man grabs and rips it from his face) Don't you try it. (police sirens are heard) Guess they can take it from here. Let's go. : (they leaves as police officers surround Gargan) : Inferno: (they are in the top of a building) Not my bad for my first team up with you. Which was as good as our time in Midtown. : Peter Parker: Wait, wait. Do I know you? (pauses and realizes who Inferno is) Dante? : Dante Pertuz: (mask detaches from his face) The one and only. Nice to know I could stick around, Pete. : Peter Parker: And it's quite of a big coincidence for me. But... you didn't seem to have Inhuman powers when I first saw you. : Dante Pertuz: Yeah, I know. It took that Terrigen Mist long enough to spread across the whole world. But it finally reached every last Inhuman descendant present. : Peter Parker: Any more other than you and Kamala? : Dante Pertuz: One. And she's pretty much closer than you think she is. : Peter Parker: How close? : Silk: (storms in behind him) Like he said: closer than you think I am. : Peter Parker: So, we have another Spider? Like me and Miles? : Silk: You bet. But I doubt that's already like enough coincidence to you. : Peter Parker: And, isn't it? (also realizes who she is) Cindy Moon? : Cindy Moon: (she removes her hood and mask while her spider tattoo disappears and her eyes return to normal) Hi, Peter. : Peter Parker: (awkward smile) Okay... (chuckles nervously) I guess it's already like enough coincidence to me. (his communicator beeps and he answers) Yes, this is Parker. : Tony Stark: (radio voice) How was your brawl with Gargan? : Peter Parker: Flawless. Quick. And excellent the way it should've been. But I don't think it's about my fight with Gargan ou're talking about. Is it? : Tony Stark: (we see Stark in the Avengers Facility) Just wondering... if you and any of your friends are interested to come with us visit New Asgard. Thor just prepared a big party to celebrate the big victories of these last two months. : Peter Parker: (radio voice) Well... we were a little busy attending to our last day of this year. But, yeah. Why not? : (scene shifts to Parker, Kamala and their friends (Cindy, Pertuz, Liz Toomes, Ned, MJ, Miles Morales and Sam Alexander) with the Avengers in a spacecraft) : Kamala Khan: So, you and Dante...? : Cindy Moon: Like you and Peter? Yes. : Kamala Khan: This matter of coincidence... it just keeps improving. Huh? : America Chavez: New Asgard. Why do they use that name? : Peter Parker: Most evidently because of what happened to the 'First Asgard'. : Miles Morales: And what was it? : Michelle "MJ" Jones: If I red it right from one of Dr. Selvig's books, it was always said that Asgard going to be destroyed... in this prophecy called "Ragnarok". : Ned: The end of all Asgard. I red it too. : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (through the ship's radio) Attention, Students of Midtown High School of Technology. We are now approaching Titan. (they make into Titan's air-space) Welcome to New Asgard. (they look into the windows and admire the beauty of New Asgard) : Liz Toomes: It's so beautiful. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Just like the old Asgard must've been. : (the ship lands on a street and the group begin to explore the city) : Liz Toomes: (to Parker) So how did Thor bring Asgard back? : Peter Parker: He and Heimdall always kept saying: "Asgard is not a place, it's a people.". But the prophecy of Ragnarok never foretold that. So it was only fulfilled because Surtur destroyed the planet where the people of Asgard where living in, but he never noticed the people being evacuated. And then, the survivors took shelter on Earth until life returned on Titan. Which's where the Asgardians and Xandarians now live together. : (the group continues heads to the entrance of Thor's palace) : Heimdall: Quite a pleasure to see you and your significant other have decide to bring your friends here to attend to this event, Parker. Thor's faith in your kind served us well in these last years. : Peter Parker: I should probably thank one of Thor's fellow Avengers for allowing us that privilege. (Heimdall nods for agreement; scene shifts to the group following Heimdall into the palaces hall) So, what about the Guardians? I take it they're too busy fighting other threats in the galaxy? : Heimdall: They will as well. So far, they're watching over the new home they build in Titan. Which isn't too far from the city. : Kamala Khan: What you're saying is... the Guardians started a farm in Titan? : Heimdall: Gamora once said it was going to be Thanos' current project... had he fulfilled his ultimate goal with the Infinity Stones. Or redeemed himself. (Parker and Kamala express curious faces) If you two want to go and see their work. Go on. I'll guide your friends. (Parker and Kamala nod for agreement and take their leave) : America Chavez: (to Heimdall) And you know... about Thanos redeeming himself... okay. But, starting a farm after wiping out half of a universe? I doubt this would work well. I mean, how can you leave a normal life if you only have half of a world to live in? : Heimdall: Only Thanos himself could answer that. : (scene shifts to Parker and Kamala walking around a woodland full of flowers) : Kamala Khan: Remember when Gamora said this planet was a dead world until Thanos drew his last breath? : Peter Parker: I do. It was probably hard to find even the slightest drop of water because of how lifeless Titan was. But now... : Kamala Khan: Now it's become beautiful again. Just like it used to be before Thanos left his people to die. More coming soon... Paragraph 3 TBA... '' '''Paragraph 4' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 5' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 6' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 7' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 8' TBA... '' '''Mid/Post Credits Scenes' Mid-Credit Scene TBA... '' '''Post-Credit Scene' TBA... '' '''Voice Cast' * Haley Joel Osment as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Alyson Stoner as Cindy Moon / Silk * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Anne Weying * Travis Willingham as Thor, Groot * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Stakar Ogord * Troy Baker as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Black Bolt, Loki (uncredited) * James Arnold Taylor as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Tara Strong as Hope Van Dyne / Wasp, Crystal, Michelle "MJ" Jones * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander / Nova * Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Stephen Strange * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Kari Wahlgren as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * David Kaye as Vision * Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Khary Payton as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Josh Keaton as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale as Gamora, Aunt May, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Trevor Devall as Rocket * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Heimdall * as America Chavez * Catherine Taber as Medusa, Jane Foster * Robin Atkin Downes as Karnak, Eitri * Phil LaMarr as Gorgon * Jerry O'Connell as Eddie Brock / Venom ** Tony Todd as Venom Symbiote * Sam Witwer as Victor Kohl / Exile * C. Thomas Howell as Helmut Zemo / Doctor Octopus * Julie Nathanson as Hala the Accuser * Keith David as Nick Fury, Ronan the Accuser (uncredited) * Sumalee Montano as Maria Hill * Misty Lee as Irani Rael / Nova Prime, Mrs. Chen * Jessica DiCicco as Dr. Dora Skirth, Liz Toomes, Cassie Lang * Yuri Lowenthal as Ned * Erica Luttrell as Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Jeff Bennett as Yusuf Khan, Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Benjamin Diskin as Kraglin, Kree Scientist * Cree Summer as Mainframe, High Priestess Ayesha * Maurice LaMarche as Grandmaster, Kree Mercenary * Jason Spisak as Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Mac Gargan / Scorpion, Kree Pilot References Category:Transcripts Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy